Be Carefull What You Wish For
by JunAkihiko
Summary: Naruto finally got the wish he always wanted, but meddling with the past will always change the furture. What consequences lies ahead for Naruto?


**Disclaimer:** **AkiTheFallen** Nor **Kitty1217** Owns Naruto. But we did wish that we could so that we could make it into a awesome Yaoi Manga! But that is impossible, we can only make Doujinshi and Fanfictions because Naruto Belongs to Kishimoto-Sensei.

**AkiTheFallen: **Hi guys and gals, this is Seth-kun =) this afternoon I was watching a video of Naruto and the song was 'he lives in you' from Lion king. I thought to myself, what if Naruto made a wish and changed everything? With the help of my sister, she made me see, we can make it work. Hope you enjoy our story.

**Kitty1217:** Well as my sister said, she was explaining this Idea to me and I was like OMG! We just HAVE to make this! And here we are, the same day with the chapter LOL. I hope you guys enjoy it._**  
**__**  
**__**Be Careful What You Wish For**_

_** Chapter 1**_

"Mom, I want ice cream!"

Naruto turned his head slightly to see the child holding his mother's hand, she was smiling and said. "Let's wait until your father gets home."

Naruto's heart squeezed and he turned away. He was leaning against a bar by the trees. Lately, he's been thinking about his parents more and more. He was told he is stronger then his father but yet, how did he know that? He didn't even know his father's name. He swallowed hard. Suddenly, someone scared the living day lights out of him.

"Hello, Naruto!"

He looked at the old man and smiled tightly.

"I want to help you." He looked hard at the old man who was standing in front of him, no higher then his chest.

"How can you help me when nothings wrong?"

He grinned and laughed. "There is something wrong when you're crying."

Naruto gasped and wiped his face.

The old man whispered, "I can grant you one wish, if you wish it with all your heart."

Naruto looked at the old man; he didn't even think what might come from this. He didn't really wish it he just said. "I wish I knew my parents."

The old man smile. "Alright, when you wake up, you'll have what you wished for."

Naruto laughed bitterly as the old man walked away while humming.

"What kind of game is he playing?" Naruto shook his head and muttered as he leaned off the bar to go home. "That will never happen."

~T.T~

Naruto walked towards his home, but suddenly got the urge to go by the Academy. He stood in front of it for a good five minutes, and then turned around. He started walking towards his home when a voice stopped him.

"Naruto? Hah, it was you! I could recognized that clothing any where" The man laughed.

Naruto turned to face the man. "Iruka-Sensei!" he said as he ran towards the teacher that has always been there for him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the blond.

Naruto shrug his shoulder. "I don't know why but i just wanted to come here."

"Oh." Iruka said. "Oh, Hey, I finished with my work, want to go and eat some Ramen with me?" He invited, and as soon as he said that, he saw a grin in Naruto's face.

"Yeah! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto said as he ran out of the Academy ground.

~T.T~

"So," Iruka started and Naruto looked over. He was working on his third bowl ramen.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto slurped the noodles into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. Iruka was trying to look at Naruto's face but he turned away.

"You lost your parents, right?"

Iruka nodded, where was he going with this?

"You got to know them, right?"

He nodded once more and Naruto's voice was cracking from trying not to cry.

"Do you...ever wish they were alive?"

Iruka smiled sadly and said. "They died for the village-"

Naruto slammed his fists down, and the workers looked. "I'm not talking about the village! I'm asking if you want them alive!"

Iruka nodded and whispered. "Everyday I wish they were with me."

Naruto looked over and calmed down while he sat. His face was pale, hands slightly shaking. Iruka smiled and leaned in a bit more.

"Is this what you're upset about?"

He nodded faintly and stared at his ramen.

"I see. Naruto, they may have died for the village but your father gave his life to protect you and the village. Your parents were very loving and if your father was alive. I'm sure he'd be proud of you."

Naruto tried to smile but he thought. "I wish my father could say that, not a substitute" He stood and dug into his pocket for money. He slammed it down and Iruka was surprised, usually Naruto makes him pay. Something must really be eating him inside.

"Thanks, Iruka-Sensei." He looked up and Naruto smiled. "Have a good night."

He watched as Naruto left and when he turned back, he saw tear drops on the wood.

"Yeah," He stared for a long time. "You too."

The owner asked for money and Iruka looked for the money, but when he picked it up. It was fake.

"Damn it Naruto!"

~T.T~  
  
The sun was setting and Naruto was getting more and more sleepy, and he didn't know why.

He got to his apartment, and just laid in his bed. Even though it was a small apartment, but even still it was very precious to him. All this cherished memories he had...

He sighed. He wondered why he was thinking this at the moment. He closed his eyes. He started seeing everyone he knew and held dear to him.

"Minna..." He was feeling sad. He felt like something was going to happen, but he didn't want to think anymore. He was feeling too tired. He started to close his eyes and finally gave in to the tiredness he was feeling.

~T.T~

"For goodness sake, Naruto, get up."

Naruto's eyes slowly opened and blinked as the womanly voice that was calling him.

"Father like son, you guys will never wake up."

He sat up straight in his bed and the woman walked out. He blinked and pinched himself.

"What was that? No…who was that?" He got out of his bed and ran to the door that should lead outside, it lead to a kitchen.

"Morning son!" He blinked as a blond man messed up his hair. He watched as they sat at the table and he said.

"Oh yeah, my parents are alive." He smiled and yelled. "My parents are alive?" 

His parents looked up and they smiled. "Naruto, are you alright honey?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, just, I think my dream last night was to weird to keep up with." He sat next to his father, and Yondaime asked as he passed the French toast over.

"What was it about?" Naruto nibbled on a piece and passed the rest to his mother as she sat.

"That an old man asked if I wanted my parents to come back since I was lonely."

They laughed and said. "Why? Did we die or something?" His mother asked.

"Yes." He whispered. "You died mom; dad gave his life to put the Kyuubi in me."

Silence rouse over the family and Naruto waved his hand. "But it was just a dream."

After breakfast Naruto saw his father put on a white coat. "You're the Hokage right?"

He turned his head slightly and nodded.

The blond walked up beside his father. He was only a couple inches shorter.

"Can I…follow you?" Yondaime smiled and put his hand on his son's head.

"Well, you do every other day." He smiled and they left.

It was shortly after that that Naruto bumped into someone.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry." The black haired guy just shrugged and walked off.

Naruto stood and looked at him for a while.

"Naruto, are you coming?" His father yelled to him.

Naruto nodded and ran after his father.

"Hey, who's that guy?"

"He's an Uchiha, or the last of them."Yondaime answered. Naruto looked up. He smiled at his son, but he wasn't annoyed or anything.

"Remember? Uchiha Itachi killed all his family but one."

Naruto kept looking and he said. "Uchiha Sasuke, his little brother."

~T.Y.~

**Kitty1217:** Well, I hope you enjoy it so far. We had fun writing this, even though Nee was the one that wrote most of this chapter lol.

**AkiTheFallen:** God, it's coming to life! "I live!" – Mulan moment. *Laughs gently* We hope to write more soon, I may have wrote most of it, but Onee-chan here helped me come up with most of what's going to happen.

Ja Ne

Seth & Kitty


End file.
